


I feel your weight.

by magnetgirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Leverage OT3, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:24:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12859656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetgirl/pseuds/magnetgirl
Summary: Parker learns to connect to her people.





	I feel your weight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heuradys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heuradys/gifts).



> Thank you again for participating in the Fandom Loves Puerto Rico auction. Parker is one of my favourite characters in fiction and I hope this conveys her journey from an isolated child afraid to care to part of a close knit superhero team. There is a slight emphasis on the OT3 with Hardison and Eliot because that's where the series ends up. I enjoyed putting this together, thank you for the prompt! 
> 
> Thank you to [Moebius](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Moebius/pseuds/Moebius) for helping me get the episodes.

If you lost someone when you were just a child, then you might put up walls to make sure that you never got hurt again. Trust me, this life is not worth living without the people that make us want to tear down those walls....it makes us feel alive.

 _I feel alive when I'm jumping off a building._  
  
Well, maybe that's why they call it falling in love.

 

 **Title:** Don't You Give Up On Me  
**Artist:** Lissie

 

 


End file.
